The Kupatana Celebration
"The Kupatana Celebration" is the sixth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, The Lion Guard. It premiered on February 12, 2016. Plot All the animals in the Pride Lands are getting ready for Kupatana, a celebration where all the animals in the Pride Lands gather together in harmony and celebrate their devotion to the Circle of Life. The Lion Guard is looking forward to the celebration. Suddenly, they hear yipping and Ono spots Janja and his clan chasing a jackal pup. Kion wishes he could go help and Simba tells him he can in the spirit of Kupatana. The Lion Guard chase off the hyenas, who strangely seem happy to be rid of the jackal. The Guard shrug this off as nothing and check on the pup, who introduces himself as Dogo. Dogo tells the Guard that he's all by himself and they invite him back to the Pride Lands. Dogo starts yipping happily and elsewhere it proves to be a signal for a family of jackals. The Lion Guard drop Dogo off at a hill and tell him that he can make it his new home. The family of jackals come by and are revealed to be his family. When the Lion Guard comes by the aardvark dens and discovers the jackal family there they learn from the jackal matriarch, Reirei, and her husband, Goigoi, that they are Dogo's family. Kion confronts Dogo about this but the pup replies that he merely said that he was all by himself at the time. Reirei convinces the Lion Guard that their intentions are innocent. Kion tells them they can stay and leaves to go help Mbeya. After the Guard leaves however, Reirei and her family reveal their true colors as a bunch of greedy freeloaders who get what they want by playing innocent and acting cute and are planning to make a feast at the gathering. When The Lion Guard comes back they find the jackals surrounded by a horde of angry animals. Reirei innocently acts as though she and her family don't know what's acceptable in the Pride Lands due to having lived in the Outlands and asks if they can come to the gathering. Kion tells them they can if they can behave. At the Kupatana gathering, the jackals attack the animals. The Lion Guard rallies the animals together and fight off the jackals. Reirei tries to convince Kion it was a joke but Kion doesn't fall for her fake cutsie poo act and orders the jackals to leave. Reirei tries to beg for another chance, but Simba cuts her off growling "You heard my son! Leave! Now!" After the jackals leave, the Kupatana Celebration resumes. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Diamond White as Fuli *Ana Gasteyer as Reirei *Phil LaMarr as Goigoi *Jacob Guenther as Dogo and Dogo's Brothers *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Rob Lowe as Simba *Khary Payton as Rafiki and Muhangus *Russi Taylor as Muhanga and Mbuni *Jeff Bennett as Zazu *Kevin Michael Richardson as Basi *Alex Cartana as Twiga *Lynette DuPree as Ma Tembo *Howy Parkins as Mbeya Song *Jackal Style *Our Kupatana Community Appearances * Kion * Beshte * Bunga * Ono * Fuli * Simba * Nala * Kiara * Tiifu * Zuri * Janja * Reirei * Goigoi * Dogo * Dogo's Brothers * Rafiki * Twiga * Mbuni * Zazu * Ushari * Timon * Pumbaa * Ma Tembo * Mbeya * Makuu Trivia *This is the second episode that Kion does not use the Roar of the Elders, the first being "Can't Wait to be Queen". *Third episode where Kion does not talk to Mufasa, the other two being "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots" and "Eye of the Beholder". *It is revealed that Jackals also live in the Outlands. * "Kupatana" means "harmony" in Swahili. * Moral: don't believe everyone you meet * The scene where Kion jumps on Janja is similar to The Lion King scene when Simba jumps on Nala when they found themselves long after Simba left Prideland. *This is the first 22-minute episode to include two songs instead of just one, followed by "The Search for Utamu" and "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas". Gallery The-kupatana-celebration-hd (1).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (2).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (3).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (4).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (5).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (6).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (55).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (444).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (434).png The-kupatana-celebration-hd (451).png